The present invention relates to a vehicle headlight having low and high beams.
German patent document DE 44 35 507 A1 discloses a headlight having a reflector in which is disposed a light source which is movable relative to the reflector between a low beam position and a high beam position. A beam position adjusting device is operable to move the light source between its low and high beam positions and includes an electric drive motor having a gear for driving movement of an engageable adjustment element which is itself coupled to a lamp support supporting the light source. The lamp support is moved into respective two engagement positions against a stop which corresponding to the two respective positions at which the light source is supported for its low and high beams. Regulatory safety guidelines have required that, in the event of a disturbance of the beam position adjusting device such as, for example, a shut down of the electric drive motor, a blocking of the gear, or an interruption of the electrical connections, the light source in such an event is not disposed in its position for high beams or some other position different than its low beam position or else the headlight may undesirably blind the drivers of oncoming traffic. In view of more assuredly satisfying such requirements, it is believed that improvements to the known beam position adjusting device can be made.